Isaac C. Pugh
|died= |placeofbirth= Christian County, Kentucky |placeofdeath= Decatur, Illinois |placeofburial=Greenwood Cemetery |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= |nickname= |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= Union Army |serviceyears= 1832, 1846-1847, 1861-1864 |rank= Brevet Brigadier General, U.S.V |commands=41st Illinois Volunteer Infantry Regiment |battles= Black Hawk War Mexican War American Civil War *Battle of Fort Donelson *Battle of Shiloh *Siege of Corinth *Battle of Hatchie's Bridge *Siege of Vicksburg |awards= |laterwork=mercahnt, clerk, postmaster |portrayedby= }}Isaac Campbell Pugh41st Illinois Volunteer Infantry (November 23, 1805-November 19, 1874) was a United States volunteer soldier who was a veteran of the Black Hawk War, Mexican War and American Civil War rising to the rank of Brevet brigadier general. Biography Pugh was born in Christian County, Kentucky. He moved to Macon County, Illinois and became a private and served during the Black Hawk War. In 1846 he became a captain in the 4th Illinois Volunteer Regiment during the Mexican War and was mustered out of the volunteer service the following year. Pugh's most notable military service came during the American Civil War. In 1861 he became a captain in the 8th Illinois Volunteer Regiment and shortly after was appointed colonel of the 41st Illinois Volunteer RegimentEicher p.442, which he would chiefly be associated with for the rest of the war. Pugh led the regiment into action at the Battle of Fort Donelson fighting with John McArthur's brigade on the extreme right of the Union line. After the battle the 41st Illinois was assigned to the 1st Brigade in Stephen A. Hurlbut's 4th Division of the Army of the Tennessee. Shortly after the fighting began at the Battle of Shiloh, the 1st Brigade's commander Col. Nelson G. Williams was severely wounded and command of the brigade was turned over to PughOfficial Records. Colonel Pugh ably led the brigade through the two days of fighting at Shiloh in the vicinity of "Bloody Pond". After Shiloh, General Jacob G. Lauman was transferred to command the 1st Brigade and Pugh returned to command of his regiment. He led his regiment in the subsequent Siege of Corinth and Battle of Hatchie's Bridge. When General Lauman was elevated to command of the 4th Division, Pugh again assumed command of the 1st Brigade. Pugh's 1st Brigade and the rest of the 4th Division were assigned to the XVI Corps during the Siege of Vicksburg and the following expedition against Jackson, Mississippi. Pugh continued in brigade command until October 1863 when the veteran officers and soldiers of the 41st Illinois were granted a furlough while the new recruits in the regiment fought in the Red River Campaign and at Tupelo. Pugh returned to active duty with the veterans of the regiment in 1864. Instead of reuniting the entire regiment in Mississippi, Pugh commanded the so called "Veterans Battalion" of the 41st Illinois and was sent to Georgia to join William T. Sherman's campaign against AtlantaCivil War Archive: 41st Illinois. Pugh's Veteran Battalion was assigned to railroad guard duty near Marietta, Georgia. Pugh briefly commanded the 2nd Brigade, 4th Division in the XVII Corps which was composed of regiments primarily on guard duty in Georgia. He was mustered out of the volunteer service with the rest of his regiment on August 20, 1864. Pugh returned to his home in Decatur, Illinois and served as a clerk and postmaster there before his death on November 19, 1874. He is buried in Greenwood Cemetery in Decatur. See also *List of American Civil War generals References *Eicher, John H., & Eicher, David J., Civil War High Commands, Stanford University Press, 2001, ISBN 0-8047-3641-3. *Civil War Archive Category:1805 births Category:1874 deaths Category:Union Army generals Category:People of Illinois in the American Civil War Category:People from Decatur, Illinois